


A Nice, Little Detail

by Blutkatze



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Assassination (obviously), Assassins, Gen, Questioning the Creed, Reflection, Reminiscing the past, Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blutkatze/pseuds/Blutkatze
Summary: I learned from you, Hope. You were one of the mentors I respected the most. And as much as I know that you won’t give up easily - trust me, it’s the same for me.---Shay reflects his soon-to-happen encounter with Hope in New York City.Contribution for "The Eagle's Path" Zine
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Eagle's Path | An Assassin's Creed Zine





	A Nice, Little Detail

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution to The Eagle's Path Zine, which is available here: https://eaglespath.carrd.co/
> 
> It was such a great experience since I usually take my time and much stuff into consideration before writing for Assassin's Creed - even though I love this fandom and universe so much, especially Rogue! I hope you will enjoy this little piece and also check out the other works from all the amazing authors!

The sun gives the calm waters of the Hudson a golden shine, creating a beautiful contrast to the rose coloured skies. The Morrigan lies on the dock in clear sight from my office in the arsenal. I just received word that the authorities are planning to take actions against the gangs of New York tonight.

Your gangs. The gangs that are now terrorizing the city, taking money from the poor, and making gas in huge factories… I knew you were willing to do anything to achieve everything you wanted. People respected you for your intelligence and your leadership - especially as a woman. Yet… I still can’t believe what you’ve become to fight the templars - and me...

I can’t really describe what I felt when I found out about your progress on the precursor box. You’re a smart woman, Hope. You always have been. It made you survive on the rough streets when you needed it the most. Gave you confidence. Gave you strength. And in the end, gave you access to the brotherhood.

I turn away from the windows as the sun meets the horizon and take a deep breath. My heart turns heavy when I look into the near future; to a fight which I most dearly would’ve loved to avoid. Yet it looks like it was unavoidable.

Maybe I should’ve addressed it earlier, before your influence became too much and your gangs grew too big. Maybe if I would’ve addressed it to Master Kenway there would’ve been a chance to sort things out differently.

A sad chuckle escapes me. What am I thinking?! In the end the result would be the same...

You and Achilles were chasing me down; chasing those that gave me back a purpose in life. Threatened those that saved me, hunted those who respected me. They listened to me when it was needed, they never dismissed my thoughts and doubts. They value my effort and work for the colonies. I do have a place in their ranks. Even though they were my sworn enemies, they gave me more in return than the brotherhood did. I have to admit, they were more a family then you, Liam and everyone else would've ever been. And I know you wouldn’t believe me, but deep down this thought… hurts.

Liam was like a brother for me. And when I met you, I cannot deny that I admired you. Though you made it clear where I stood from the very beginning - not in a way like Chevalier or Kesegowaase. Somehow they never really accepted me. I know I was a troublemaker and… maybe I should’ve shown more respect. But it is hard if you’re not respected. You among all the assassins I got to know through Liam were the kindest towards me.

I’m dreading this fight. But since our last meeting I found something more valuable. Something that made me consider everything. And it made me grow. It gave me confidence. It gave me strength.

Deep down I know that you’re only doing what your Creed dictates you to do. But by now, I wonder how you could be so stubborn in following it without questioning the obvious. I counted on your consciousness and intelligence back then. I’m somehow still counting on it now.

I look around and my eyes meet with a quite old painting that must have been here for years. Dirt and Dust lies upon its once bright colors - vivid colors like the ones you favour to wear.

_Hide in plain sight._

The painting itself is nothing spectacular. Nothing worth paying attention to for more than a moment, but it fits and decorates the room nicely. A little detail you keep hidden but adds to the bigger picture.

You always said I had so much potential. You trained me to be a killer, but you were always in union with the others when it comes to criticizing me. I know now that I was foolish enough; I shouldn’t have taken things that easy in my early life. I am better now… because you all made me.

_Never compromise the Brotherhood._

I take a deep breath, the sudden intake of cool air nearly hurts my lungs. Memories of an icy night, a shot and a lost cause come to my mind. I would never admit this, but the scar that I have from this night runs so much deeper. I lived for the Brotherhood! Everyone that I somehow cared for at this time was there, at the homestead… Yet I never truly belonged to it. My faith was shaken in Lisbon - it shattered the night you stood with your mentor.

I move around again, heading for the fireplace that softly sparks warmth in the corner of the room. I’m getting restless. You wouldn’t know what will happen… I assume you thought I was dead, lying on the deep bottom of the lagoon. Maybe it lifted a heavy burden from you, now that you didn’t need to train or discipline me again.

I thought I proved myself more than worthy to the assassins, but I guess I was nothing more than a nice, little detail in the whole picture.

_Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent._

It was never only a blade. It was always the consequences of our actions that should never harm those who aren’t involved in this war of ours. You weren’t there when Achilles’ chase for the precursor sites took so many innocent lives in Lisbon. You weren’t there in the falling ruins of such a beautiful city. Nobody could understand that burden that was put upon my soul back then. I still hear the screams, smell the burning cinders, feel the heat. I can never forget what power lies within these precursor sites and why they need to be protected - not only from you, but everyone else.

You wouldn’t listen. You wouldn’t - or couldn’t - believe me. I was a broken man, nursed back to life by the Finnigans, Colonel Monro and those who were our sworn enemies.They gave me everything I was hoping for.

A soft knock on the door. I didn’t rush to open it since I knew what the messenger would hand to me. A time and a place to meet Master Kenway.

My heart grows heavy. It will either mean my end, or yours. You won’t give up that easily. You will fight for the Assassins until the end. Nothing can stop you. I know this because I can relate to this now.

Your story became my story, in some ways. Before the assassins, you were somehow surviving, as was I. The Assassins saved your life, as the Templars saved mine. You were valued and rose into their ranks, as did I. It’s somehow ironic how your story reflects into mine, though you were part of the reason why it has come to this.

I turn my head and look into the other room next to my office. I take my time walking through the shelves with my gear. During the last months it has increased significantly. Stopping in front of a smaller shelve, I choose to take something with me that - if it will come to this - will end your suffering fast.

I learned from you, Hope. You were one of the mentors I respected the most. And as much as I know that you won’t give up easily - trust me, it’s the same for me.

And with one last heavy breath, I turn around to the front door.

* * *

My heart beats painfully fast, preventing the poison from spreading throughout my body. I need to keep on running! People in the streets are jumping left and right to get out of our way. You never looked back. You only focused on what was in front of you. Calculating your next step, and which would get me away from you the easiest. You turn on the right, up to the rooftops again.  
For a split second I consider doing the same. But I stay on the ground, following your shadow.

I should’ve expected poison. It’s what one of your factories made before I blew it up. I didn’t even expect that you would know that I would come for you. I’m such a fool! Though, it was a well set up trap, I have to leave you that…

But it isn't enough to spare your life. You know too much. You sadly do. And I cannot forget what you’ve allowed your gangs to do, what you’ve ordered them. You have become a threat to those you should protect. With the authorities and the Templars right behind you, it is either me or someone else who will end your life sooner or later.

I get ahead of you while you leap between rooftops.. I’m not sure if you know where I currently am - maybe you think I’m way more behind you? Or that I’ve lost you? Do you think the poison took my life already?

Even though it is not only your life on the line anymore, even after everything that has happened, I still… I still feel sorry.

You jump down. Taking a moment to get up. Before you knew it, my blade reached your body, tainting your dress blood red. A quiet, but painful scream escapes your lips as you collapse to the ground.

I’m truly sorry, Hope.


End file.
